happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Body Parts
Each character's body can break up into multiple body parts. Some body parts can be broken into further parts. This commonly occurs when force is applied to the body by some means. Parts There are various body parts into which a character might be broken down. The main parts a character can break down into are listed below: *Head **Brain **Spine **Face **Jaw *Abdomen **Heart **Intestines **Organs *Pelvis *Arms **Upper Arm **Lower Arm **Veins, Blood Vessels (Attached to arms before breaking apart) *Legs **Upper Leg **Lower Leg **Feet **Veins, Blood Vessels (Attached to legs before breaking apart) *Various unspecified parts Causes There are many ways a character's body can be broken, which are as follows: *Explosions *Crushed by an object of large mass/density **Meteors **Wrecking Balls **Vans **Shapes with a high enough density **I-beams **Logs *High-velocity objects or Movement items, most notably: **Jets **Objects propelled by Fans *Falling from reasonable heights *Hitting something at high speeds Bugs *Tendons may interact with collision 2 shapes. *Sometimes, certain levels will glitch, causing objects to fly around in circles and may kill the player. Trivia *Hearts will still beat after death. It will also continue to beat even when the game is paused. *Intestine size varies by character size. *NPCs usually don’t have intestines, spines, or tendons, probably to reduce the shape usage of NPCs. *As the camera follows the character's heart, it is commonly used in levels where it is broken from the body and travels across the level. *NPC's feet cannot be removed, only playable character's feet can. *Sometimes, if the intestine is pulled very fast by multiple fans or multiple boosts put on top of each other, it will stretch out being long and thin, and may separate but not break. *NPC's joints can rotate in a full circle without breaking. *Once a body part breaks (such as a leg or arm) it will be able to collide with the character. *Lawnmower Man can use his lawnmower to suck up body parts without breaking them. *Intestines will only appear occasionally. *When an upper arm or leg has been removed from a playable character and the player ejects if he/she hasn't already, the joints of the arm or leg can still be controlled (pressing up, left, etc.) even though the arm or leg was removed. *All character's heart and brain are the same size. *Sometimes when a player gets decapitated, the head will hang from the spinal cord. The character still dies when this happens, unlike being split at the abdomen. *Lawnmower Man cannot suck up his own body parts with his lawnmower. Gallery Wheelchair Guy Head.svg|Wheelchair Guy's severed head. Segway Guy Head.svg|Segway Guy's severed head. Irresponsible Dad Head.svg|Irresponsible Dad's severed head. Irresponsible Son Head.svg|Irresponsible Son's severed head. Effective Shopper Head.svg|Effective Shopper's severed head. Moped Man Head.svg|Moped Man's severed head. Moped Girl Head.svg|Moped Girl's severed head. Lawnmower Man Head.svg|Lawnmower Man's severed head. Explorer Guy Head.svg|Explorer Guy's severed head. Santa Claus Head.svg|Santa Claus' severed head. Elf Head.svg|The Elf's severed head. Pogostick Man Head.svg|Pogostick Man's severed head. Irresponsible Mom Head.svg|Irresponsible Mom's severed head. Irresponsible Girl Head.svg|Irresponsible Girl's severed head. Irresponsible Boy Head.svg|Irresponsible Boy's severed head. Helicopter Man Head.svg|Helicopter Man's severed head. WG Broken Head.svg|Wheelchair Guy's broken head pieces. SG Broken Head.svg|Segway Guy's broken head pieces. ID Broken Head.svg|Irresponsible Dad's broken head pieces. IS Broken Head.svg|Irresponsible Son's broken head pieces. ES Broken Head.svg|Effective Shopper's broken head pieces. MM Broken Head.svg|Moped Man's broken head pieces. MG Broken Head.svg|Moped Girl's broken head pieces. LM Broken Head.svg|Lawnmower Man's broken head pieces. EG Broken Head.svg|Explorer Guy's broken head pieces. SC Broken Head.svg|Santa Claus's broken head pieces. Elf Broken Head.svg|Elf's broken head pieces. PM Broken Head.svg|Pogostick Man's broken head pieces. IM Broken Head.svg|Irresponsible Mom's broken head pieces. IG Broken Head.svg|Irresponsible Girl's broken head pieces. IB Broken Head.svg|Irresponsible Boy's broken head pieces. HM Broken Head.svg|Helicopter Man's broken head pieces. WG Torso.svg|Wheelchair Guy's torso and torso pieces. WG Pelvis.svg|Wheelchair Guy's broken pelvis. WG Broken Arm Pieces.svg|Wheelchair Guy's broken arm pieces. WG Broken Leg Pieces.svg|Wheelchair Guy's severed legs broken down into smaller pieces. SG Torso.svg|Segway Guy's torso and torso pieces. SG Pelvis Pieces.svg|Segway Guy's broken pelvis. Brain.svg|All characters share the same brain, regardless of size. Heart.svg|All characters share the same heart, regardless of size. Intestine.svg|The piece of intestine which are made up of links. Spinal Cord.svg|The spine. See Also *Blood Category:Characters Category:Real Life References Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:Demo Version